The House of Angels
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: A song fic based off the show Smash called "Don't Forget Me" looks at the secret life Elphaba kept hidden after fleeing the Wizard's Palace. After discovering her own mortality, Elphaba sets out to help those lost in the world of the night.


The House of

Angels

_ AN: A small one-shot based off the song from the show Smash called "Don't Forget Me" a look into Elphaba's future after escaping the Emerald Palace._

_They thought they could dispose of me_

Elphaba flew on the forward winds of the Western Breeze, tossing and turning, and skipping along the violent torrents. She was but an emerald speck, in the cerulean oceans of sky and mist. Small wisps of raced past her. Blinded by her tears, she steered her broom onward, unsure of her destination.

A hard sob slipped free from her quivering lips. Weakly, she wiped the tears from her eyes, before her hand flew to the handle of the broom. Pulling up, she steadied the broom.

Her heart thundered within her chest, blood pounded behind her ears, and the scream of the wind, whipped through her raven hair, making it billow and dance violently behind her.

She had just defied the Wizard, and now, she was a wanted fugitive, with nothing planned. For at that moment, she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She just had to get away, and fast.

Glinda nor the others didn't know but as Elphaba raced through the skies, she heard Morrible's voice, echo throughout the City of Emeralds, declaring her the Wicked Witch of the West, the enemy of Oz.

_They tried to make me small…_

After she fled the city, she hid in the grove of the Great Gillikin forest, foraging for whatever she could find to feed her growing stomach. She lay upon the soft grass, curled beneath the cloak Glinda had given her in the attic, months prior. She shivered beneath the thin material, crying in silence, the moon, the only witness to her silent pain.

A few weeks after she had fled, she had awoken in a cold sweat. Her head reeled, and her stomach clenched. Pulling herself up, she turned to the side, and retched violently into the grass.

Wiping her mouth, Elphaba weakly turned and pulled herself near the creek. Balancing on the edge of the brook, she reached down into the cool waters. And cupping her hand brought a handful of water up to her mouth.

Hungrily, she drank the water. Her thirst not satisfied, dived back for more, until finally, her wretched thirst was quenched.

Gasping, she turned on her back, and stared absently at the sky dancing above her. A light breeze swept past her. A few loose strands of her raven hair billowed within the silver rapids of gust and gale, before falling like rose petals back down to the ground. A few, landed across her forehead.

Elphaba blinked, her mind wandering back to her last night at Shiz, the night when passions ignited within the light of the silver moon, when two became one under the stars, and secrets were revealed.

She had only meant to seek Fiyero out, and say her goodbyes. She had left her dorm, whilst Galinda was busy "beautifying" herself for the night. Closing her cloak around her slender body, she silently moved like a dancer in the night.

Reaching Ozma Towers, she leaned against the door, and leaning towards the locks, muttered a small incantation beneath her breath. A soft click, and the doors to the Men's Dorms, slowly opened.

Smiling, Elphaba slipped through. Tiptoeing down the halls, she made her way to Fiyero's private suite. Reaching it, she stood stiff, staring at the gold name plate shimmering back at her.

A soft smile, crested along the edges of her lips. Slowly, her hand reaches out, and touches the ebony lettering engraved within the gold. The tips of her fingers brush against the engraved letters.

Lost within her thoughts, her mind barely registered the sound of the door clicking open. Startled, she stumbled back just as the door swung violently open.

"Fiyero!" gasps Elphaba.

"Fae?...I mean Elphaba…what are you doing here?" asks Fiyero.

Elphaba stared back at the Vinkun Prince, standing stiff before her eyes. One hand grasped tight to the edges of the door, the other rested placid at his side.

Slowly, her eyes dipped to his open shirt. Her heart pounded tight within her chest, as she beheld his masculine chest. His wheat gold hair fell over his eyes, darkening his appearance. A soft smile played on the tips of his lips.

"I…I" stammered Elphaba.

"Were you coming to see me?" asks Fiyero, a hint of excitement, tinged within his words.

"Yes" replies Elphaba, regaining her composure, she stands tall, "I've come to say bid you farewell"

"Farewell?" frowning, he takes a timid step closer to the emerald beauty, standing tall and regal before him. Unconsciously, his hand reached out, and curled around her fingers. "What do you mean goodbye?"

"I leave for the City of Emeralds tomorrow…to meet the Wizard" answers Elphaba, her voice softens. Even in her stubbornness, she could still pick up the disappointment, the hurt, laced deep within Fiyero's voice.

"You'll be coming back…right?" asks Fiyero.

"Of course" smiles Elphaba.

"Then this isn't a permanent goodbye…right?" asks Fiyero, his infamous lopsided grin, spreads across his lips, making Elphaba's heart melt.

"No"

"When will you be returning?" asks Fiyero, stepping closer.

Elphaba's breath hitched tight within her throat. Fiyero was standing so close to her, closer than he'd ever been. She could feel his sweet breath dance across her skin, making her shiver. The heat of his body, vibrated against her own.

"In a couple of days" whispers Elphaba. She stared, entranced by the swirls of sapphire, shimmering within Fiyero's eyes.

"Then…it's only proper for a Prince such as I…to bid farewell to a beautiful Lady such as yourself…the right way" whispers Fiyero, his voice was husky.

Frowning "Fiyero…don't"

"Don't what?" asks Fiyero.

"Don't call me beautiful" whispers Elphaba, lowering her gaze.

"Why not?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Just don't…it hurts too much…to be called something you're not" whispers Elphaba, her voice cracked slightly. Weakly, she half turns away from the Prince, wanting nothing more than to run from this place, and never look back.

Frowning, Fiyero gently slid two fingers beneath Elphaba's chin. Carefully, he turned Elphaba's head to once again face him. Then smiling, lifted her chin up, until her dark, chocolate eyes; sparkling with unshed tears, stare back into his.

"Your beautiful Fae…you'll always be beautiful in my eyes"

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

She didn't know how it happened. One minute they were talking, the next, Fiyero's lips were pressed against hers. At first touch, her body stiffened, and her heart raced.

Her first kiss, and with a man who did not belong to her, but to another. Guilt crashed within her heart, guilt for stealing the love of another.

She was about to pull away, when Fiyero's arms wound protectively against her waist, stilling her movements.

"Don't go" pleads Fiyero, speaking against her lips. "Stay"

Closing her eyes, she allowed Fiyero to carry her back into the room. Spinning, he closed the door, before reaching down and scooping Elphaba up in his arms.

Gently, he carried her to the bed. And laying her down on the sheets, once again captured her lips.

Her mind spun, and everything within her faded beneath the heat of passion. Her senses, barely registered the feel of Fiyero's hands, reaching back and unbuttoning the buttons on her dress.

The fabric slipped away, leaving her naked beneath him.

Unconsciously, her hands reached up and ripped open his shirt. Her heart thundered as she stared up at Fiyero. All sense of right and wrong flew from her mind. All she knew, all she wanted was to feel the Prince within her.

The morning came, and Elphaba awoke spooned against Fiyero's body, naked beneath the sheets. His strong arms curled around her waist, the other, threaded through her long raven hair. His nose bumped lightly against hers, making her giggle.

Smiling, she reached up towards Fiyero's face. The tips of her fingers pinched a few loose strands of wheat gold, lying across his forehead. Gently, she brushed them back, before trailing down to cup his cheek.

"Yero my hero" whispers Elphaba. Closing her eyes, she leaned towards him, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

He stirred, but fell back asleep, muttering something beneath his breath.

Giggling, Elphaba snuggled once more against his chest, and closing her eyes, started to drift back into the endless sea of dreams.

_Galinda_

Gasping, Elphaba's eyes flew open. Jerking away, she quickly rose from the bed. Her eyes widened, as all that had transpired crashes through her brain.

Fiyero lay beside her, the sheets of Vinkun silk twisted around his abdomen, his arms rested limp against the mattress, and a goofy, smile crested on his lips.

Trembling, her hand rose up, the tips lightly brushing against her lips. Tears flooded her eyes. She betrayed Galinda. She betrayed her one and only best friend. Ashamed, Elphaba snuck out of the bed, and throwing on her dress, snuck out of the dorm and back to Crage Hall.

Since that night, a sickness fell upon her. For every morning she was violently jerked awake by an anguishing nausea. Stumbling out of bed, she all but flew to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she turned and retched into the toilet.

At first, she thought nothing of it. Dispelling any quandaries to that of just being her nerves, but even when she and Glinda made the trip to the City of Emeralds, and then after, the sickness continued.

A horrendible thought, skipped like a stone across her mind. Her mouth dropped open, and her entire body stiffened. Slowly, her hand rose and gently cupped her abdomen. Tears shimmered within her eyes, feeling the slight vibration of life, pulse beneath the tips of her fingers.

She knew she could not take care of the baby growing within her womb here in the forest. So, grabbing her broom flew back to the City of Emeralds. Once there, she scrounged for food, begging the rich for a measly coin to buy bread and milk.

It soon became obvious, that her one and only option, was her only solution. Shivering, she made her way to the Shadow District, where the Destitute, the Downtrodden and the Forgotten dwelled.

There, a man with long copper wire hair, and seething emerald eyes found her. Grabbing her, he carried her off into the farthest, darkest regions of the Shadow District.

Alone, and trapped in the shadows, the man had his way with her, before branding her a prostitute, and he, her Master.

_I suffered each indignity_

Fashioned with a collar and chains, the man; a pudgy man with oily skin, and tangled locks, sold her to the masses. Many men came, all wishing to have a taste, of the mysterious emerald beauty of the Shadows.

She had been beaten, raped, forced to perform acts that no human being should have to commit, and all for the name of pleasure. Men and women came to her, scarring not only her body, but her soul.

Many of nights, Elphaba cried into the silence of the night of her pain, of her suffering. Alone in the darkness, her hand absently reached down and cupped her growing stomach.

Her heart twisted, thinking of the little life growing within. A strangled snort, slipped past her lips thinking of the millions of men, who came and paid for her, taking her within the darkness of the decrepit buildings, whipping and beating her, burning her skin with hot iron pokers. All entranced, and enamored with having taken the green woman. Her appeal since she started showing, had only increased.

One night, during a humid summer, her water broke. Alone in the darkness, she gave birth to her son. Cradling her newborn son in her arms, she gazed down at him, taking in all his small, delicate features.

His skin was a light tan color, like his fathers. His hair was the color of his mother's, raven, and soft; like peach fuzz. His nose was tiny, and slightly pointed, and his lips were thin.

A watery smile, crested along her lips. Stifling a sob, she reached a finger towards her son's tiny hands, clenched together in a small fist.

Feeling his mother's touch, her baby weakly opened his hand. Sliding her finger, she smiled, as her son's tiny fingers slowly curled around hers.

"Liir" whispered Elphaba.

"What the hell is going on here!" roared a voice.

Jerking away, Elphaba's head rose, her eyes darken, seeing the man who had enslaved her for so many years stand before her, a knife, gleaming in the moonlight.

"What is that?"

"My child"

"Give me the cockroach! I'll kill it, than you can go back to work!" snarls the man.

_But now rise above it all._

Jumping to her feet, Elphaba reached back and slammed her palm hard against her Master's nose, breaking it.

Blood gushed over his face. Blinded by pain, he stumbled back. His hands unwound around the dagger, reached up and cupped his now broken nose.

Elphaba watched the dagger clatter to the ground. This was her chance, her one chance at freedom.

"You whore! I'm gonna kill that parasite, than make you pay for hurting me! I'm going to screw you until you scream for me to stop!" roars the man.

Lunging towards the dagger, Elphaba's hands reached out and scooped the dagger off the ground, before her Master could reach it. Rolling beneath his legs, Elphaba turned and jumped back on her feet.

Snarling, she pulled back, before slamming the dagger hilt deep into the miserable bastard's blackened heart.

"Die"

Standing before him, her eyes darken, as she watches the life, fade away from his eyes. Gasping, he stumbles, and reaching towards her, mumbles something.

Darkening her eyes, Elphaba jerks back, allowing the man's vile hands to brush against her shoulder, before he collapsed to the ground, dead. Spitting on his corpse, Elphaba turned and walked deep into the night, cradling her infant son in the crook of her arms.

_Yes, the price I paid was all I had_

Soon after that night Elphaba found herself alone, and starving, her son Liir, wailing in his arms, hungry. His stomach hurt from lack of nourishment.

She tried to take jobs within the city, but none would hire her. Soon, she grew desperate, stealing bits and pieces of food and water for herself, if only enough to produce the milk needed to calm her child, and allow him to make it through one more day.

Times were desperate, and Elphaba knew that if she didn't do something soon, her son, would die.

Alone in an alley, Elphaba sat, leaning against the grime caked walls. Baby Lirr, cradled gently in her arms. He was silent for once, save for the occasional groans coming from his tiny stomach. His breathes were shallow, and his skin had grown pale. He was dying.

Tears welled within her eyes, as she stared back at her son's delicate features. A soft sob, slipped free from her lips. Slowly, she reached down towards Liir's tiny face, and brushed the tip of her finger against his small cheek.

Her heart twisted in her chest, feeling the icy sting of death, dancing across her son's skin. It wouldn't be long, before Death claimed this little life.

Crying out her anguish, Elphaba pressed her son against her chest. Violent sobs racked her body, for she knew what she had to do and a part of her cracked just that much more. Yet what choice did she have? At least, with her selling her body to the masses, she would garner enough money to feed her son.

"I'm so sorry baby" whispered Elphaba.

Luck, had been on her side, for as she wondered the streets, a Resistance Member, was watching her. Taking pity on the young girl and her child, the young man approached her, and offered her help.

She agreed. She was welcomed into the fold. The members instantly fell in love with her son, often times watching her as she trained during the day, and sold her body at night; a thing, none of the members knew of.

Years passed, and her son grew to be quite a handsome man. His face looked just like his fathers, save for his eyes, for they were the same dark chocolate as hers, and his nose, and hair. He was smart and quick, often times slipping by the Members of his family to sneak through the city.

Elphaba still continued to sell her body, if only to make enough to buy food and clothing for her son. She didn't care about her, all she cared about, was that her son would live.

Though her life was quickly running out, for on one night, Elphaba had fallen into a violent fever, seizures racked her body. The Members of the Resistance tried to help her, but with not a clue to what was happening, went in search of the resident Doctor.

It was then that Elphaba's deepest, darkest secret was revealed. For she had contracted a rare, and deadly disease spread only to those, who shared multiple beds with different lovers.

The disease was unknown, and without a cure. She was guaranteed to die. The Doctor gave her a few more years of life, before the disease ravaging her body, finally wiped out her life.

Endardo, the man who had found Elphaba, and led her to the Resistance, sat beside her, wiping the sweat from her brow, placing a cold cloth on her head, in hopes of breaking the fever, and holding her hand.

"Miss Fae" whispers Endardo.

Slowly, Elphaba's eyes cracked open.

"End…Endardo" whispers Elphaba weakly.

"Who…who is the boy's father?" asks Endardo. It was a question that had been haunting the man, since he had first come across the emerald woman in the Shadow District. For too long, he had kept his silence, but with her death approaching, he felt it only necessary to encroach on the subject.

"Why?" asks Elphaba weakly. "What does it matter?"

"You are dying Fae…I ask only so I and my mates may find the boy's father, and return him to his arms…where he can be looked after…after you…" starts Endardo.

"Pass from this life?" chuckles Elphaba weakly.

"Please don't joke Fae" begs Endardo.

Elphaba knew the feelings Endardo harbored deep within his heart. She could see it in his eyes, and feel it in his soft touches. She cared for him greatly, but yet she couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to give what was left of her heart, away. She just couldn't bare it.

"His father is nobody Endardo…he is a child of circumstance" whispers Elphaba.

"Fae please…think of your son…you can't obviously lay here and say you wish of him to be raised by the members of the Resistance?" asks Endardo.

Elphaba knew that was true. Though it was true that all the members of the Resistance loved the boy, none were capable of caring for him properly. Nor was the life of a Resistant member, a rebel, appropriate.

No, Liir needed his father, and she knew that. It was just, could she really go back? Could she step back into the past, and seek out the ghost of the man who had haunted her dreams for ten years?

"Who is he?" asks Endardo gently.

"You know him as Captain" whispers Elphaba reluctantly.

"Captain?" frowns Endardo, before her words finally register within his mind. "The Captain of the Gale Force?"

"Yes" whispers Elphaba softly. "And fiancé to Glinda the Good"

"But…how?...When?"

"You can really be quite forward when you want to be Endardo" snickers Elphaba.

"Sorry"

"Back in my heydays…when life was good and the horrors of life didn't exist yet" replies Elphaba softly.

"You were college mates weren't you?" asks Endardo.

"Yes…and he was the boyfriend of Galinda Upland…of the Upper Uplands"

"Does she know?" asks Endardo carefully.

"No…and I prayed every night that she wouldn't"

"I see that isn't the case anymore" mutters Endardo. Turning, he slowly rises to his feet. Stepping towards the door, he stops, but does not turn back to face Elphaba. "I shall send out our Messenger to seek him out"

"No" cries Elphaba.

Startled, Endardo turns and faces Elphaba.

"No…he won't believe a messenger" replies Elphaba softly.

"Then how?" asks Endardo.

"I shall seek him out. He'll listen to me" answers Elphaba.

"Fae…you're in no condition to go gallivanting around the City of Emeralds" scolds Endardo.

"It's either me…or you become a permanent babysitter for Liir…you choose. Frankly I never get tired of watching you and the brethren run around and chase a little five year old around the ruins" smiles Elphaba.

"Very well then" coughs Endardo. "But I shall accompany you"

"No Endardo…you can't be seen. He is the Captain after all" pleads Elphaba.

"I shall remain hidden in the shadows…he will not see me. I will only reveal myself, if only to protect you" replies Endardo.

"It seems then that your mind is made up…there isn't a way of talking you out of your foolish ideals?"

"No" replies Endardo sternly.

"I didn't think so" sighs Elphaba.

The next day, Elphaba, hidden beneath the folds of a heavy cloak, made her way through the City of Emeralds, the hood of her cloak, casted her face into darkness, keeping those whom she passed, from seeing her true identity.

She had searched the City for hours, coming up empty. She was about to turn back when a wave of nausea caught her off guard. Stumbling she crashed into a cart filled with exotic fruits.

The commotion had drawn the attention of the shoppers, and the merchant selling the fruit. Enraged, he stepped up next to Elphaba's crumpled form.

Roughly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up on her feet. Wiping her around, he slammed her back hard, against the side of the building. And reaching down, snatched a knife hidden within his boot up and pressed it hard against the edges of her hood.

"Thief! Now look what you've done!" snarls the man. "I should slit your throat for damaging my wares! Do you have any idea how long it took to procure such fine produce!"

Enraged, the man spats in Elphaba's face, before punching her hard in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. Gasping, she doubled over in pain. Her arms wrapped tenderly around her throbbing stomach.

"You vile creature!" snarls the man. Grabbing the back of her neck, the merchant viciously kneed Elphaba in the stomach. Throwing her down to the ground, he started viciously kicking at her sides, breaking her ribs.

"What the hell is going on here!" roars a voice.

The man stilled. Stepping back, he bowed low to the man standing before him.

"Captain"

Gasping, Elphaba lifted her head slightly off the ground. The edges of her hood fell away, allowing her eyes to fall upon the man she had not seen in years.

Fiyero stood tall before her, his Captain's uniform was crisp, and the perfect shade of emerald. Golden tassels dangled from his broad shoulders, golden buttons ran down his chest. His pants were of a fine black silk that matched his boots perfectly.

"What in Oz are you doing!" snarls Fiyero.

Growling, the merchant reached down and grabbed Elphaba hard, around the neck. With a grunt, he lifts her back on her feet.

"This prostitute had the nerve to knock into my dumping my fruit on the ground if only to steal some!" snarls the man.

"I wasn't stealing your Oz forsaken fruit you brainless idiot!" snaps Elphaba.

Fiyero stiffened. He knew that voice.

"El-" starts Fiyero.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect!" snarls the man. Viciously, he slaps Elphaba hard across the face, making her fall to the ground.

"That's enough!" roars Fiyero. Reaching into his pocket, Fiyero scoops up the money, and throws it at the merchant.

"_This _should be enough to replace the fruit you have lost" snarls Fiyero.

"Thank you generous Prince…I trust you'll be throwing this filth!" snarls the man, as he kicks Elphaba in the ribs, breaking a couple more ribs. "To Southstairs.

"My good sir…rest assured…._she _will be properly taken care of" growls Fiyero.

Sniffing, the merchant turns and walks away, leaving only Fiyero, and the Elphaba alone.

Growling, Fiyero gives the merchant an icy glare, before lowering his gaze to the crumpled woman, lying writhing, before his feet. His face softens. Slowly, he kneels before her. Reaching out, the tips of his fingers, lightly brush against her back. Instantly, Elphaba stiffens beneath his touch.

Jerking away, Elphaba turns and faces Fiyero, the hood of her cloak still hiding her face.

"Thank you gracious Captain" snarls Elphaba darkly.

"Elphaba…what are you-" starts Fiyero.

"Fae" spats Elphaba.

"I…what?" asks Fiyero confused.

"My code name is Fae…no one speaks my true name anymore" replies Elphaba darkly.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero. A soft smile, crests along his lips, for the name she had chosen to use, was one given to her by him. After that night, so long ago.

"What are you doing here?" asks Fiyero.

"I came to seek your help…but I can see that you have more important things to manage then to listen to a prostitute pleas" snarls Elphaba.

"Fae" tries Fiyero. Gently, he reaches towards her, but Elphaba slaps his hand away from her.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you…good day Captain" snarls Elphaba.

Fiyero watches as Elphaba weakly rises to her feet. On wobbly legs, Elphaba starts to limp away, but an agonizing pain rips through her abdomen. Unable to stop herself, she cries out in pain, before tumbling to the ground.

Endardo, watching, was about to run out of the cover of the shadows, but stops, seeing Fiyero run up beside Elphaba. Falling to his knees, the Prince gently turns Elphaba on her back.

Her face, or what he could see beneath her hood, glistened with sweat. A small drip of blood crests over her lips dancing down her face and cresting at her chin, before splattering to the ground. Her face was ashen, the color quickly fading away.

"Dear Oz Fae…what happened to you?" cries Fiyero.

"Life" whispers Elphaba.

Gently, Fiyero scoops Elphaba up in his arms, and rising to his feet, carries her off into the distance. Endardo, weary of the Prince, followed. He hoped, prayed the Prince would not be foolish enough to carry Elphaba to the Emerald Palace, a death sentence just waiting to be placed on the top of her head.

As luck would have it, Fiyero had taken Elphaba to a little shop, hidden in the shadows. Inside, he sought the help of a woman named Lillira, a Healer, and close friend of the families to the Tiggular's.

Here, Lillira tended to Elphaba's wounds, and discovered her hidden secret. Stepping away, she sought out Fiyero, who waited in the Living room of her small, house/ clinic.

Hearing her approach, Fiyero immediately jumped to his feet.

"Is she alright?" asks Fiyero.

"She'll live…for now" replies Lillira.

"What do you mean…for now?" asks Fiyero, fear laced deep within his voice.

"Fiyero…I...I don't know how to tell you" starts Lillira.

"Tell me what?" asks Fiyero.

By now, Fiyero had managed to step next to the elder woman. His soft sapphire eyes gazed down into Lillira's soft features. Her own, sapphire and emerald eyes stared off into the distance, a hidden pain shimmering within.

"What is it?" asks Fiyero.

"She's dying" whispers Lillira.

"What?" asks Fiyero. Shocked, he stumbles away from the Healer.

"She's dying Fiyero…I'm sorry" whispers Lillira.

"No…" cries Fiyero.

Tears brim along the edge of her eyes. Her heart went out to this man, this boy whom she watched grow before her eyes in her days at the Vinkus. In truth, Lillira was the only one who knew the Prince's true feelings towards the Wicked Witch, the fugitive of Oz. For she alone, was the only person whom Fiyero revealed his secret love too. She knew of the night the two had shared together in the secrecy of his dorm room, and she was the only one who knew, that the engagement between the spoiled blonde, had been forced. He had no real intention of marrying Glinda.

"It's an unknown disease…one that runs rampant in the Shadow District…for those who peddle undesirable wares to the masses" explains Lillira.

"A prostitute…Fae had been a prostitute" whispers Fiyero.

"Sold into it either by choice or forced…either way…her body is slowly paying the price" whispers Lillira.

"Fae no" cries Fiyero.

Slowly, Lillira steps up next to Fiyero. Wrapping her arms around him, she holds him close, cradling her like a boy, lost within the world of man.

"Go to her Fiyero…go to her now and tell her…before it's too late" whispers Lillira.

Pulling away, Fiyero stares back into Lillira's dark, sapphire eyes.

"but" starts Fiyero.

"She needs you…now go" replies Lillira.

Gulping, he steps away from Lillira. Making his way to the back room, he stops at the door and turns to face the Healer, fear and uncertainty shimmering within his eyes.

"Go on" gestures Lillira.

Turning, he grasps the handle and pulls.

Inside, Fiyero stands frozen at the door, his eyes never leaving the limp form of Elphaba, lying deathly still beneath the blankets. Her once ethereal skin was now a pasty color, sickly and cold to the touch. Her long raven hair fell around her.

"Yero" whispers Elphaba.

Gulping, Fiyero made his way over to Elphaba's side. Kneeling before her, he sits in silence, unsure of what to say or do.

"Yero my hero" whispers Elphaba.

"Fae…how…what…what happened to you" asks Fiyero, he still refused to look at her, and a part of Elphaba, couldn't blame him. After all, she had disappeared from his life for ten years, never seeking him out.

"I lived in the forest for a few months…until something changed…I was forced to return to the city. I was found by a merchant who beat me and enslaved me into his services…night after night…men and woman came to me…and ravaged my body" replies Elphaba darkly.

She didn't know why she said all those things, for before she had gone on this search, she had promised to keep her past a secret. Yet whenever he was near her, all caution was thrown to the wind.

"You…you became a prostitute?" asks Fiyero, accusation, anger tinged in his voice.

"Not by choice!" snaps Elphaba angrily. Turning, she glared back into Fiyero's eyes.

"Then by what reasons would you sell yourself to the masses!" snarls Fiyero.

"To feed the child growing within me!" screams Elphaba.

"You…you became pregnant…by them?" snarls Fiyero.

"No…by another" growls Elphaba.

"The Merchant?"

"YOU YOU BRAINLESS BAFOON!" snarls Elphaba.

"Me…you mean?" asks Fiyero.

"Yes…I carried your child Fiyero…I only found out a few weeks after fleeing the city" snarls Elphaba.

"But…how"

"I would think someone as brainless as you…could figure out how _that _could happen" replies Elphaba, her normal sarcasm returning.

"When?" asks Fiyero, ashamed.

"The last night before everything fell apart" whispers Elphaba.

"Before you left to see the Wizard" asks Fiyero.

"Yes"

Turning away, Fiyero's eyes stare vacantly at the window. The warm sun shimmers in through the thick paned glass. Shadows of people walking by, dance across the glass, before disappearing.

"His name is Liir"

"What?" asks Fiyero. Turning, he snapped his attention back down to Elphaba's warm, chocolate eyes.

"His name…is Liir…after you" smiles Elphaba weakly.

"Liir" smiles Fiyero.

"He's five years old…and smart as a whip…and just as creative as his father for finding mischief"

Chuckling, Fiyero once again returned to Elphaba's side.

"Fae…Lillira…told me that…that" starts Fiyero, but struggled to get the words to slip from his mouth.

"Dying…yes I know" finishes Elphaba.

"How long?" asks Fiyero.

"A few years at best…there's not much known about it yet" replies Elphaba softly.

"And Liir? What will happen to him?" asks Fiyero.

"He'll become a ward of the City…an orphan of the Unknown and Forgotten" whispers Elphaba.

Fiyero stayed with Elphaba for a few more hours, before Lillira escorted him out, telling the Prince that Elphaba needed her rest.

Lost in his own thoughts, Fiyero sadly made his way back to the Palace of Emeralds.

That night, Fiyero stood alone on the veranda. Hunched over, his arms rested against the soft porcelain as his eyes gazed out towards the city, shimmering beneath the moonlight around him. His mind kept replaying the conversation between him and Elphaba.

_He'll become a ward of the city…an orphan of the Unknown and Forgotten…_

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Lost in thought, Fiyero never heard the soft padding steps of his fiancé, stepping up lithely behind him. It wasn't until soft, porcelain arms wound around his waist, that he finally registered her presence.

Glinda stood behind him, her arms wrapped seductively around his waist, her cheek pressed against his back. Smiling, she turned and kissed his soft skin, as her fingers slowly danced down his stomach, to his trousers.

"Come to bed lover…and lay with me" whispers Glinda, her voice husky with want.

Growling, Fiyero reached down and grasped firm, onto Glinda's fingers, stilling her movement.

"FiFi?" asks Glinda surprised.

"I can't Glin" replies Fiyero.

"You…what?" asks Glinda shocked.

Sighing, Fiyero turned to face the petite blonde. His eyes soften, seeing her stand before him, her cerulean eyes staring misty back into his own. She was beautiful yes, with long golden hair in lithe curls. Her body was slender, with soft curves in all the right places. She was pretty, and perfect. She just, wasn't perfect for him. Not anymore.

"I can't do this anymore Glin" replies Fiyero gently.

"Can't do what anymore dearest?" asks Glinda, fear tinged deep in her voice. She had suspected for years that Fiyero's heart never really belonged to her. And yet she foolishly shaken those thoughts away.

"I can' keep going on pretending to love someone I don't"

"FiFi" whispers Glinda.

"I'm sorry Glinda…you're a wonderful girl…woman…but...I'm just not in love with you…I don't think I ever really was" replies Fiyero honestly.

"But…at Shiz…and today" stammers Glinda.

"I thought I loved you back then Glinda…and I'm sorry for leading you on for as long as I have. But my heart belongs to another" answers Fiyero.

Angry, Glinda reaches back and slaps Fiyero hard across the face.

Stumbling, Fiyero's hand rises up and cups his now bruised cheek.

"You bastard!" snarls Glinda.

"Glin…I-" starts Fiyero.

"No…don't! Don't you dare say you're sorry! Who is she! Who is your little whore!" screams Glinda.

"Will you keep your voice down" growls Fiyero.

"Who is she!" screeches Glinda.

"Elphaba" replies Fiyero plainly.

"Elphie…but…but you hardly even noticed her at Shiz" giggles Glinda. Relief floods her heart, hearing Elphaba's name leave Fiyero's lips. It had to be a joke. It just had to be. I mean come on, who in Oz could love the Artichoke!

"I saw her…you just never noticed…you were too busy making sure all of Shiz noticed you on my arm" replies Fiyero.

"But…she…I mean come on…you can't honestly stand here and tell me you love the Artichoke! That you're choosing her over me!"

"I am" replies Fiyero darkly.

"But…why?" asks Glinda confused.

"I love her Glin…plain and simple. My heart has always belonged to her and her alone…and our son"

"Your…son" whispers Glinda.

Slapping him hard again, Glinda turns and pointing a menacing finger at the door, glares back at Fiyero.

"Out! Get out of my room now!" roars Glinda.

"I'm sorry Glin…this was never supposed" starts Fiyero.

"I said out!"

Hanging his head Fiyero turns and walks through the doors, leaving Glinda alone in her pinkified sanctuary.

Once the door slams shut, Glinda runs towards her bed. Leaping on it, she buries her head in the pillows, crying out her heartache to the night.

_But at last I found relief…_

That night, Fiyero returned to Lillira's house. Banging on the door, a very sleepy Lillira opened the door. Surprised, she allowed Fiyero to step into the house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to claim what has been wrongfully taken away" is all Fiyero says.

Smiling, Lillira watches as Fiyero makes his way toward the backroom. Pushing open the door, he enters, leaving Lillira alone in the kitchen, a goofy smile on her face.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

Kneeling next to her, Fiyero very carefully laces his hands with hers.

"Fiyero…what are you-"starts Elphaba, but her words are quickly silenced by a kiss.

"Marry me" replies Fiyero, after pulling away.

"What?" asks Elphaba.

"Marry me Elphaba Melena Thropp…marry me and become my wife"

_And if something good can come from bad_

"Fiyero…this isn't funny"

"I'm not joking…marry me Fae…become my wife…you and Liir can come and live with me in the Vinkus…away from the Wizard" pleads Fiyero.

"The Vinkus will not take lightly to harboring a fugitive…even if that fugitive…was your _wife_" replies Elphaba darkly.

"Then we'll stay here…hidden safely in the City…I have my own house. You and Liir can move in there with me…we'll be safe…none of the Gale Soldiers come to my house and none would think to look for you there-and-" rambles Fiyero.

Smiling, Elphaba presses a delicate finger to Fiyero's lips, silencing him.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" asks Elphaba softly.

"No" laughs Fiyero.

_The past can rest in peace…_

Giggling, Elphaba leans up on her elbows, and captures Fiyero's lips with her own. Lost in her intoxicating taste, Fiyero absently sits beside her. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he gently pulls her into his lap.

"Is that a yes?" asks Fiyero, reluctantly ending the kiss.

"Yes" whispers Elphaba.

Later that night, Elphaba and Fiyero stood before the other, an Owl Vicar in front of them. In the dim candlelight, the two lost lovers tied their hearts, their souls together in marriage.

After that night, Fiyero went with Elphaba to the Corn Exchange, where Endardo, was watching over Liir. Elphaba, instructed Fiyero to wait for her outside. And though he didn't quite understand, agreed reluctantly.

Inside, Elphaba told Endardo what had happened. Smiling, Endardo kissed her hand, and wished her and Liir the best of luck. And in the darkness of the night, Endardo; fulfilling his last mission watched, as Elphaba and Liir, disappeared once more into the night.

Five years later…

Fiyero stood outside a grand building shimmering within the light of the golden sun. Small sprinkles of gray ran through his wheat locks, his dark sapphire eyes were duller, yet still sparkled in the sunlight. He wore a simple tan shirt, and emerald pants, held up by black suspenders. His body was still thin, and muscular, yet withered with age.

_Oh if you see someone's hurt_

_And in need of a hand…_

Girls, young woman, walked around him, all with the look of horror, of pain shimmering within their eyes. Smiling, he stepped up to them.

"Hello…and welcome to the Emerald Angel" replies Fiyero warmly.

The girls smiled shyly at Fiyero, as they stepped closer.

Smiling, Fiyero carefully pinned a rose to their dresses. The rose carved out of pure emerald, a sapphire crystal carved in the shape of a small diamond sparkled on one of the petals.

"This way" smiles Fiyero, as he ushers them towards the building, where other men and woman stand, smiling warmly at the Forgotten, the Downtrodden, and the Destitute.

_Yero…_

_Don't forget me_

"Fiyero!"

Startled, Fiyero turns. His eyes widen, seeing a woman bounce towards him. She was petite, with golden hair in tight curls. Her cerulean eyes sparkled back at him.

"Gli…Glinda?" whispers Fiyero.

_When you sing happy birthday to someone you love_

_Or see diamonds you wish were all free!_

Hiding away from the world was easy, yet the pain of her past, still haunted her dreams. Many days, Elphaba would sit in the window seat, overlooking the City, and most importantly, the Shadow District.

The house Fiyero had purchased, sat just on the outer edge of the City of Emeralds, and the borderline of the Shadow District, allowing Elphaba a full scale view. The good and the bad.

Many of days, she watched, her heart breaking at the sight of young girls, some as young as ten, selling their bodies to the masses, for a measly scrap of food, or coin.

Fiyero, who had been watching his wife, stepped up next to her. His hand reached up, and lightly cupped her trembling shoulder.

"It's sad…isn't it" whispers Fiyero.

"None of those girls should live a life of a whore…none…they should be out being girls…being free to live their lives as they choose" replies Elphaba softly.

"Not many are lucky enough to ensnare a Prince" chuckles Fiyero.

"No…but they should still be given the chance…I want to help them Fiyero…to find their freedom…their sparkle…their life" replies Elphaba.

_Please say that won't I pray that you don't forget me…_

"A shelter…a place where those who feel there is no other options can come…and find help and healing…and aid" replies Fiyero.

Fiyero and Glinda had found a small café nearby. Together, they sat, sipping tea and catching up. It turns out, that after Fiyero had left, Glinda had ousted the Wizard, and quickly rose to become the new ruler of Oz.

"What a splendid idea…yours?" asks Glinda softly.

"No…Fae's…she wanted to help those lost to the misfortunes of life" replies Fiyero. Sadness sparkles within his eyes.

"Speaking of which…where is she…where's Elphie?" asks Glinda.

"Glin…I don't think" starts Fiyero.

"Fiyero" starts Glinda. Smiling, she reaches out and places her hand over Fiyero's. "I've forgiven you both years ago"

"You…you what?" asks Fiyero shocked.

"I forgave you and Elphie years ago…I hold no grudges between the two of you. I know now that one cannot control whom they love…you and Elphie are perfect for each other" smiles Glinda.

"Thank you Glin…you have no idea how much that means to me" smiles Fiyero.

"So…where's Elphie?" asks Glinda.

_But forget every man who I ever met_

_Cause they only lived to control…_

_For a kiss they paid a thousand_

_Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul_

At night, Fiyero would be awakened by painful whimpering. Jerking up, he watched, fear in his eyes, as Elphaba thrashed wildly within the sheets. Sheens of sweat glistened across her forehead. Her eyes were clenched shut.

"Fae…Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"No…no get off me…stop….stop!" cries Elphaba.

"Fae!" cries Fiyero.

Screaming, Elphaba jerked away from Fiyero's touch. Her eyes snapped open, and gasping, stared off into the oblivion of the night.

"Another nightmare?" asks Fiyero gently.

Whimpering Elphaba nods before snuggling back down into the sheets. Sighing, Fiyero wraps his arms around her waist. Gently, he pulls her towards him.

"What about?" asks Fiyero, before gently kissing her temple.

"The men…their touches…" whispers Elphaba.

"It's over Elphaba…they can't hurt you anymore" soothes Fiyero.

"I know" whispers Elphaba.

Closing his eyes, Fiyero rested his cheek against her left temple. His hand reaches up, and threads through her long ebony hair. Her scent was intoxicating, and it alone, made his head swim.

_They took their piece…_

Elphaba shivered against Fiyero, the ghostly touch of the men who violated her night after night, kissed her skin, making her stomach twist, and their faces flashed before her eyes. She fought hard, never letting then see that with each thrust, each kiss, they were tearing a piece of her heart, of her soul away.

_The price of fame…that no one can repay_

_Ah but they didn't buy me when they bought my name_

She smiled, remembering the enraged looks on the men's faces, when she refused to bow to their demands. Several times, she had bloodied a few of the men who demanded she lose herself, and call them master.

_And that is why I pray!_

"Fiyero…where is Elphie?" asks Glinda.

"Glin…she" starts Fiyero.

"Fiyero…what happened to Elphie?" asks Glinda, not liking the somber expression on Fiyero's face.

_That when you someone's hurt_

_And in need of a hand_

Elphaba had found a disguise spell earlier in the libraries of the City of Emeralds. Enchanting her skin to appear normal, she went out to the streets, seeking the young woman, who went out, selling their bodies. She pleaded with them, telling each and every girl that there was a better way of life.

Many, either pushed Elphaba away, or beat her down to the ground.

"Are you really here to help us?" came a timid voice.

Weakly, Elphaba lifted her head up. Her eyes widened, seeing a girl of seven, stand before her. Her sparkling hazel eyes stared coldly into Elphaba's.

"Yes" smiles Elphaba.

"Why?" asks the girl.

"Cause like you…I live my life in the Shadows…selling my body for a coin or two that would only provide enough for a piece of bread, a cup of ale or tea…finding soon, that it was never enough and having to return to the trade later" explains Elphaba.

"Why help us then…you're still stuck in the trade?" asks the girl.

"No…I found my way out of the darkness" smiles Elphaba.

"Who led you?" asks the girl.

"Warmth…light" replies Elphaba.

"What?"

"Come with me…and you'll see" smiles Elphaba.

The girl hesitates for a moment, before slipping her tiny hand in Elphaba's. Smiling, Elphaba gracefully rises to her feet. Twirling her cape off her shoulders, she gently places them over the girls; staving off the bite of the winter chill.

_Don't forget me_

It took time, but eventually Elphaba had convinced a hand full of girls to come with her to her residence. There, she and Fiyero took to caring for the young girls, bathing them, and feeding them. Providing clothes and teaching them to care for themselves.

Elphaba spent much of her time, teaching the girls to read, write, and to sew; a handy skill for later in life. Fiyero took to showing the girls how to protect themselves if someone should try and hurt them. And together, they taught the girls to cook, and clean.

_Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand_

_Don't forget me_

Years went by, and one by one the girls left the house, new and free from their bondage. They went out into the world, making a life for themselves. Elphaba and Fiyero learned later, that all the girls, whom they had taken care of, had found jobs that paid them plenty of money, and homes. Many, found true love and married.

Together, Elphaba and Fiyero frequented the Shadow District, reaching out to the young woman trapped within the depravity of the darkness.

Every now and again, the girls who Elphaba and Fiyero had helped came to the Shadow District, telling their stories, and helping the younger girls as well. Some even ended up becoming permanent residence at the Tiggular Household.

_When you sing happy birthday to someone you love_

Together, with Fiyero by her side, and the girl's the woman whom she had saved, she celebrated her thirtieth birthday. It was also the day, the Center was finally finished.

_Or see diamonds you wish were all free_

And, it was the day that Elphaba's illness, had finally caught up with her. She was out talking to the prostitutes of the Shadow District, when a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Dizzy, she raised a hand to her head. Her legs buckled beneath her and she crumpled to the ground.

Fiyero, having heard her fall, ran up to her body. Falling to his knees, he gently cradled her limp body in his arms, and held her tight against his chest.

"Fae! Fae! Wake up!" cries Fiyero.

"What should we do?" asks one of the girls.

"Go find Lillira…bring her to our home quick!" orders Fiyero.

_Please say that you won't_

An hour later, a much older Lillira stepped out of the master bedroom. Fiyero, and the girl's, the women who Elphaba had helped save sat outside, all with grim expressions on their faces.

"She doesn't have much time left" was all Lillira said.

"No" cries Fiyero.

"What is she talking about?" asks a girl, Tirianna, the first girl who allowed Elphaba into her heart to save her.

"Elphaba contracted a deadly disease that was slowly killing her…" replies Fiyero.

"How?" asks Tirianna.

"Selling her body" replies Fiyero.

"Miss Fae was forced into prostitution…a merchant had found her and attacked her in the night. Raping her then forcing her into selling her body to the masses" continues Lillira.

"Is…is that why?" asks Tirianna.

"Yes…she didn't want others to suffer her same fate" whispers Fiyero.

_I pray that you don't forget me!_

"Fiyero?" asks Glinda.

"She" starts Fiyero.

_There are some in this world who have strength of their own_

_Never broken or in need of repair!_

Elphaba lay deathly still in the sheets, the only sign of life still dwelling within her body, was small, and gasping breathes slipping past her pale lips.

Fiyero sat beside her, holding her hand in his. Every now and again, he would reach out, and brush a stray strand of raven hair from her sweat beaten forehead.

"Nessa…Glinda….Mother" whispered Elphaba.

_But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone_

_So protect them and take special care!_

A sob slipped past Fiyero's lips. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Elphaba's lips. Pulling away, he stared back at his wife, gasping before him, the disease ravaging her body, killing her slowly.

She was a shimmering star, sparkling high within the night sky. She was the leader, strong and vivacious. And yet, with that strength, she still needed the guided attention of the heavens to protect her. And that alone, broke his heart more.

_And don't forget me!_

"Fiyero?" asks Glinda again.

"She…she…passed away…a few months ago Glin…the disease…stole her life" chokes out Fiyero.

"Disease?" asks Glinda confused.

"One she was infected with…whilst being sold into slavery"

He didn't need to say anymore, for Glinda already knew. Tears brimmed within her eyes. Making no move to wipe them away, Glinda leaned across the table, and wrapped her arms around Fiyero, holding him, and allowing him to cry out his anguish.

"I miss her Glin…I miss her so much" cries Fiyero.

"I know Fiyero" cries Glinda.

_Please take care!_

It was nightfall, and Fiyero sat beside the bed, holding his wife's hand. The others, the Saved One's as they like to be called, stood around the bed, silently praying for their emerald savior, and crying out their anguish.

"I love you Fiyero" whispers Elphaba softly.

"Don't Fae…don't say your goodbyes" whispers Fiyero.

"It's over…I'm so…sorry…I couldn't find you…sooner" whispers Elphaba.

"Fae don't" cries Fiyero.

"Take care of Liir for me…and…"

_And don't forget me!_

Glinda stood outside the building, handing out flyers and speaking to those wanting help. She was in awe over the number of girls, all wearing the emerald rose proudly on their dresses, as they spoke to the prostitutes, the lonely Ones, the Forgotten, telling them that hope was not gone, that an emerald angel was watching over them, protecting them.

After Glinda found Fiyero in the city, she personally helped finance the construction of the building, the center where girls, and woman of all ages could come, and be safe. Where they can learn a skill, find a job and get back on their feet. It was a place of miracles, or at least, that's what the one's who had been Saved say.

"Welcome to the Emerald Angel" smile Glinda.

"Excuse me" came a timid voice.

Startled, Glinda turns. Her eyes widen and her breath hitches within her throat. A girl of five, stands before her, her large, chocolate brown eyes stare back at her. She was small, too small for her age, and disgustingly thin. Her skin was stained in dirt, and bruises and her long, raven hair fell in tangled waves over her bruised shoulders. She was one who lived in poverty, homeless and defeated.

But what caught Glinda's attention wasn't that, for she looked just like.

"Glinda…what are you?" starts Fiyero, but stops once his eye fall on the young girl.

"Fae" whispers Fiyero.

"No…Eleanora" replies the girl shyly.

"Eleanora…where are your parents?" asks Fiyero. Slowly he kneels next to the girl.

"They died"

Gently, Fiyero scooped the child up in his arms. Holding her close, he breathed in her scent.

His mind reeled, for the same familiar scent of his Fae, danced along the edge of the breeze, twirling around him.

"Well Eleanora…you've come to the right place" smiles Fiyero.

"Why?" asks the child.

"Cause from now on…I'll watch over and protect you" smiles Fiyero.

Glinda watches, tears in her eyes, as Fiyero holds the tiny child, a child, who was melded in the same likeness as her Elphie. Yet, unlike her forgotten friend, the child was born with skin the color of pearls.

_Glinda…_

Turning Glinda casted her eyes heavenward. The sun gleamed in her eyes, blinding her. Slowly, she raised a hand up to cup her forehead, blocking the rays of the sun.

_When you look to the heavens with someone you love_

_And a light shining bright from afar._

In the distance, an emerald flicker appeared within the glinting rays of the sun. Gasping, Glinda watched, as an emerald butterfly fluttered down from the sunlight, and sailing on the gale winds, slowly floated down towards her shoulder.

Landing, the butterfly stood still, its wings flapping every now and again. Its wings were a majestic emerald color, with dark ebony designs on its wings.

"Elphie" whispers Glinda.

_Hope you see my face there! _

_And then offer a prayer!_

_And please!_

_Thank you…_

With a flap of the wings, the emerald butterfly lifted off towards the sky. Glinda watched, until the rays of the sun blinded her once more.

_Let me be_

_Let me be the star!_


End file.
